hdneptuniafandomcom-20200213-history
Dogoo
' Dogoo' (スライヌ) is the most common basic enemy that appears in the Neptunia series. It almost always appears in the first dungeon(s) of every game, although more powerful variants may appear in later dungeons. Biology Anatomy Dogoos have a very simple anatomy. Their main body is a single blob of some kind of jelly-like fluid that is similar to blood. This jelly, known as dogoo jelly, is encased in a somewhat thin translucent membrane, which holds it together in one piece. If the dogoo's skin breaks, the jelly will ooze out. On the dogoo's face it has a nose, a mouth, and a pair of beady eyes. Despite the apparent similarities to dogs, they have a terrible sense of smell, and are nearly anosmic. Similarly, they have no sense of taste and cannot discern the flavor or toxicity of different foods. Similarly, their eyes cannot see far nor a wide spectrum of colors and the small ears they have atop their head cannot parse a wide range of sounds nor detect distant sounds. Dogoos have a short brown tail on their rear. While it is yet unknown what purpose it serves, dogoos instantly die when the tail is removed. Most notably, dogoos do not have a brain (nor any kind of internal organs). Despite hundreds of years of study, scientists still cannot figure out how dogoos live without a brain, but they do. They are certain however that the primitive characteristics of dogoos are directly correlated to the severe lack of brain. Some scientists have also theorized that as Neptune does not have a brain either, she may share a common ancestor with dogoos. Diet Although dogoos are mostly harmless, dogoo jelly is highly corrosive. When a dogoo eats something, the jelly breaks it down. Dogoos are capable of digesting almost anything through its jelly. The jelly is also capable of doing serious damage to buildings and clothing, so they are unwanted guests in cities. Dogoos aren't very aggressive when they are by themselves, but large packs of dogoos get overconfident and trounce anything that goes near them. They are also capable of amalgamating to create larger dogoos. Dogoos reproduce asexually via mitosis. Dogoos normally eat small rodents and bugs. Though they normally eat with their mouth, their mouths are not large and they lack teeth, so it generally eats anything that fits in its mouth whole. Whenever a dogoo targets larger prey, it will create a break in its skin and attempt to swallow the prey whole directly into its jelly. Sometimes dogoos use this tactic on people, however despite being highly corrosive, it is weak against human skin. However, it can still eat small children by suffocating them in the jelly and digesting them over the course of several months. Dogoos are actually capable of eating inorganic matter as well, however they still need the proper nutrients to survive, so they normally don't eat anything inorganic unless it's shoved into their mouths. They eat anything that's shoved into their mouths. Domestication Farmers previously have attempted to domesticate dogoos to use them as pest control, however dogoos ate both pests and crops indiscriminately. As dogoos are difficult to train, farmers gave up on keeping dogoos as pest control. Some kept their dogoos and attempted to use them for a variety of other things, such as transport, but found dogoos unsuitable for any task. However, many discoveries showed that dogoo jelly was an incredibly useful material for a lot of purposes, and thus many dogoo farms sprung up. Uses Dogoo jelly's corrosive properties make it an extremely potent cleaner. Diluted dogoo jelly is used in a wide variety of cleaning products. The concentration of jelly is generally extremely low, usually below 10%. Some Gamindustri citizens homebrew cleaning solutions using just water and dogoo jelly, and sometimes vinegar. Dogoo jelly is the #1 ingredient in most pudding recipes, especially in Planeptune. When cooked properly, it is no longer corrosive and is safe to eat, as well as considerably sweet. Some recipes still use more classical ingredients. Cooked dogoo jelly is also used to create a variety of candies. Dogoo jelly is used in a variety of blue dyes and colorings. As with pudding, the jelly is first cooked to make it safe to use. Blue paint was one of the first products to use dogoo jelly. However, as this was before it was discovered the jelly could be cooked, early products caused massive damage to the buildings they were used on, even resulting in several buildings wholly collapsing with people inside. This resulted in a global ban on the use of dogoo jelly as an ingredient for paint, however after it was discovered the jelly it could be cooked, the ban was lifted, however all paint products using dogoo jelly must clearly state that they use cooked jelly (of course, in addition to actually using cooked jelly). As a Pet Unlike other monsters, dogoos are actually considerably docile and easily tamed. Due to the ease of which its skin breaks and the corrosive properties of its jelly, however, it is not recommended to keep as a pet. While most nations allow dogoos to be kept as pets, they are not sold in stores. As dogoos will eat almost anything and don't poop, they are very cheap and easy to take care of pets. So, most owners will literally feed their dogoos garbage. As a result, most pet dogoos only live half their life expectancy and die from multiple stacked illnesses. Trivia *I keep mispelling it as doggoo. Gallery Dogoo.png Happy_Meta.png|metal dogoo Dogoo horde.jpg|there's... so many of them... Dogoo Man.png Dogoo Lady.png Dogoo Uni.png|uni as dogoo Dogoo eating nep.jpg|dogoo eating neptune sexy dogoo.jpg|panties are melting nep and dogoo.jpg Category:Bestiary